<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>😮🍆 (Patrick Sucks at Sucking, Until He Doesn't) by samwhambam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968088">😮🍆 (Patrick Sucks at Sucking, Until He Doesn't)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam'>samwhambam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tumblr Prompt, but he slowly starts to learn, patrick has a hard time getting used to giving blow jobs, patrick hates being bad at things, patrick is good at giving blow jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of their relationship, Patrick struggles with giving blow jobs. It seems like no matter what, he just can't get the hang of it. But you know what they say, practice makes perfect. ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Patrick Sucks at Sucking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/gifts">yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made one comment on tumblr along the lines of "haha what if!! patrick was actually bad at giving blow jobs and it drove him crazy because he hates being bad at things."</p><p>then someone came along and asked if I would think about writing it and listen, anon, i love you and thank you for that</p><p>TINN--ily, thank you for always being willing to read my stuff even when i spend a solid week tormenting you</p><p>Whether and Muffy—thank you for the title ♥️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick rubbed his hand over his chin where it was slick with saliva. He felt a hand wrap around his bicep and squeeze gently before releasing. He was thankful for the touch, but also scared to face David. If he looked at David, he would have to fully acknowledge how bad the blow job was, and he wasn’t ready to watch David walk away because of Patrick’s inexperience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because it was a bad blowjob. It was awful. Patrick knew it, and David knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Patrick repeated as he tried to work his mind through the events that just happened. He just needed to say it. Get the embarrassment over with and then maybe he could make it up to David in some way. “That was bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patrick, no, it wasn’t,” David’s voice was soft and Patrick finally turned to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was, and it’s okay, you can say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah it was,” David grimaced. “But it was your first one, and those are always awkward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick shifted to face David who was tearing the come-covered tissue to shreds in his hands. It didn’t feel like how he thought it was going to feel. He thought he was going to go down on a man and the heavens would open and his life would be complete. But David’s dick in his mouth just felt awkward and Patrick’s hands were clumsy and his tongue just didn’t know what to do. Where did he put his tongue when he sucked? The mechanics didn’t make sense and David had tried to nudge him along when he noticed Patrick floundering but he couldn’t be saved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you like it?” David asked. He dropped the tissue down onto the bedside table and turned back to face Patrick. They probably had another hour until Ray got home and Patrick had thought he was going to spend the entire time with David’s dick in his mouth trying to make David come as many times as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” Patrick cut himself off. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it. He liked the idea of David’s dick in his mouth. Loved the idea and act of getting David off, but he hated that he had been so bad at it. “I want to try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David smiled a crooked smile at him and rubbed his arm. “Not tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not tonight,” Patrick agreed. He needed to do research first. Maybe that would help. Even just a simple “the do’s and don’ts of blow jobs” article was bound to lead to a much better execution. It had to. “The hand stuff wasn’t bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” David smirked as he shimmied closer. “The hand stuff was </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get better at giving blow jobs,” Patrick said. He was going to. He was determined. It was going to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will,” David smirked softly. “You know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick raised his eyebrows at him as David trailed a finger up Patrick’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have time before Ray gets back and I am definitely open to showing you how it gets done. Again,” David raised an eyebrow at him and leaned forward to press a kiss to the edge of Patrick’s jaw before nosing down to his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I take notes?” Patrick asked, breathless as David pushed him back onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t need to. I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay with repeating the lesson until you have it memorized.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s teeth scraped against Patrick’s nipple and honest to god, he forgot what they were talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick was pouting, he knew he was, and he couldn’t stop it. He had read articles, even watched some very awkward youtube videos, and his second attempt at a blow job was just as bad as the first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” David tugged on Patrick’s arm and he followed the movement until he was tucked into David with his face hidden in shame. “The first time I deep throated someone, I threw up all over his dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick scrunched his nose at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was really disgusting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick sighed as David’s lips skirted over his ear and his fingertips raked through the short hair at the back of Patrick’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the moral of the story,” Patrick said as he untucked his face from David’s neck. “Is that even though I’m awful at blow jobs, I haven’t vomited on your dick, so it could be worse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that is exactly why I told the story,” David tugged at Patrick until Patrick was kissing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help but feel like I wasted our random privacy,” Patrick gestured around Stevie’s apartment. “With a mediocre blow job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” David tapped at Patrick’s forehead. “There are still so many other things for us to do, and so many hours left of the night for us to do them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David set about showing Patrick just how many things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David almost jinxed him that night at Stevie’s, when he told Patrick the story of how he had once vomitted during a blow job. Patrick hadn't even considered that a possibility. Thanks to that cautionary tale, Patrick was able to catch himself right before he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in the back of Patrick’s sedan, front seats scooted all the way up, parked off of a country road. They were fooling around, having a great time and Patrick decided that his car was the perfect place to try blowjobs </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been going better, until Patrick pushed himself just a little too far and he pulled off of David with a violent gag. He clenched his jaw shut, willed himself to not throw up, and breathed shallowly as he worked through the nausea, his face pressed into David’s thigh. David stroked his hair and whispered sweet things that Patrick could barely hear through his embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t...why...Patrick couldn’t even think. Just held himself there and tried to blink back the tears. David’s fingers were on his ears, his jaw, his hair and Patrick was both so thankful for David’s care and attention, but also so ashamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could convince David to leave him here. David could take the car back to town, but he could leave Patrick here for the coyotes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” David asked, voice so soft and tender. Patrick wanted to cry. He almost vomited on David’s penis and David was still petting at him and soothing him. The same David who hated germs and had once asked if they should install tasteful sneeze guards over their products. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nausea was still rumbling through him, but Patrick croaked out a hoarse “yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” David’s hands massaged over Patrick’s shoulders. How could he get back into the driver’s seat and drive them back to Schitt’s Creek without making eye contact with David? “I want to talk about all this, but tomorrow. Not tonight. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick nodded. He was bent awkwardly, still trapped in the footwell of the back seat. Getting up was going to be awkward and David had gone soft, they both had, so it wasn’t like David was floating in a post orgasmic haze that would make it less awkward as Patrick, a grown man, clambered back onto the seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you not look at me while I get up?” Patrick was spiraling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mkay, I’m looking out the window,” David sounded amused and Patrick pulled himself onto the seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were back on the road, David reached over and held Patrick’s hand, right there on top of the gear shift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked about it and Patrick felt better. David was sweet and knowing that he had no expectations when it came to Patrick and blowjobs had lessened the pressure Patrick was putting on himself. Not by much, but it had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David kissed him throughout the talk, and then talked Patrick through how he liked to be fingered. Patrick had him arching off the bed and whimpering, asking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘more, please, Patrick’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>until he was writhing and coming hard. Whatever Patrick lacked in mouth coordination, he more than made up for with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t let it go. He was going to learn how to do it because Patrick didn’t give up until he excelled.  This was no different. Someone online suggested getting a toy to practice on. He felt silly as he browsed the internet, but he tried not to think too hard as he finally selected one he thought was similar to David. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent the next week and a half waiting for it to arrive, while trying to study and memorize what David was doing when he sucked him, but David’s tongue had the ability to turn Patrick’s brain into a puddle of mush. Patrick retained very little from those demonstrations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it came, Patrick waited until Ray was out and David wasn’t over to pull it out. It was weird, sucking a dildo. The taste wasn’t right and Patrick missed David’s gentle encouragements, the little gasps of pleasure when Patrick did something he liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it gave him the opportunity to practice and he was determined to make it work—he wanted to make David feel good in all the ways he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” David gasped. He didn’t sound surprised, per se. Maybe slightly shocked?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick had his mouth on David’s cock and it wasn’t bad. He could feel the improvement in his own movements, could feel his confidence build as he successfully took David into his mouth. His movements were still jilted, but between his mouth and his hands, he thinks he was doing something well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David was moaning and petting at Patrick’s head. He still nudged Patrick in certain directions, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride swelled in Patrick when David came. He tried to catch all of David’s come in his mouth. The taste was still strange, but he loved being full of David, loved carrying his come on his tongue like a badge of honor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>made David come, made him gasp and moan until he was pulsing in Patrick’s mouth and coming on his tongue.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was,” David was still trying to catch his breath when he slipped his hand into Patrick’s. Patrick was already looking at him when David turned his head to face him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, right?” Patrick smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick beamed at the compliment. David narrowed his eyes just slightly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost like you’ve been practicing,” David raised an eyebrow. “Or have been doing a lot of research…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Patrick let go of David’s hand and reached to open his bedside table. He rooted around for the dildo, grabbed it, closed the drawer and turned to David. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been practicing,” Patrick sheepishly admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patrick!” David exclaimed as he took the dildo from him. “Oh, that’s hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick just laughed and shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour and a half later, David was tucked into Patrick’s side, and Heath Ledger was serenading Julia Stiles on Patrick’s laptop screen. David’s hand was warm and heavy on Patrick’s lower belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said Ray is out for the night?” David murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Patrick turned his head to look at David. “He actually texted me while you were in the bathroom, told me that he met someone and will be back in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” David picked the laptop up off of Patrick’s thighs. He left the movie playing, but placed it on the bedside table. “So, we have the whole house to ourselves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Patrick grinned as David moved to straddle him. “Did you have an activity in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” David grinned as he nodded towards the bedside table. “You may have sparked a fantasy that I haven’t been able to stop thinking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick raised his eyebrows at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to watch you suck your dildo,” David said in a rush. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’d look so good like that,” David trailed his fingers down Patrick’s bare chest. They hadn’t bothered to get dressed after their previous orgasms. “And I wanna suck your cock as you do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yep,” Patrick twisted until he could reach for the drawer where the dildo was hidden. David laughed as he shimmied down Patrick’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt kind of silly, licking along a dildo in front of David, but David’s eyes were wide as he watched him, his hand stroked gently and slowly on Patrick’s cock as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get it nice and wet, Patrick,” David nudged the bottom of the dildo. Patrick groaned as David took Patrick’s cock in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started off feeling silly, but now he was feeling sexy. It was intoxicating, having David looking at him all wide eyed and flushed with arousal. Patrick felt invincible. Saliva coated his chin and he needed to pull off the dildo to take a deep breath, but he didn’t dare take it out of his mouth. Not when David was whimpering and taking him deep in his throat, his eyes focused on Patrick’s actions the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel himself getting close. It wasn’t going to take much more to make him come. Especially once David reached down and wrapped his hand around his own cock. Patrick could feel the vibrations from David’s moan and it was too much. David was sex incarnate and Patrick was blinded by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick pulled the dildo from his mouth, dropped it onto the floor next to the bed, tilted his head back and came with a low groan. David’s lips were tight on the head of his cock as he swallowed Patrick’s come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, David, please. Need to watch you,” Patrick begged. He swept his hands over David’s shoulders, up the sides of David’s neck until he was cupping David’s jaw and he could bend down to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David came with a shudder and a moan and Patrick held him through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” David gasped as Patrick rucked up his sweater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take this off,” Patrick murmured as he ran his hands along David’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” David pulled his sweater off and tossed it onto the armchair in the corner of Patrick’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been wanting to touch you all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David had teased him steadily throughout the day and they only had a limited amount of time together before Ray came back. Patrick needed David naked and underneath him in some way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have enough time for you to fuck me?” David asked with a gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Patrick pushed David by the hips until he fell down onto the end of the bed. “Need to touch you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers fumbled with the clasp of David’s jeans. He was shaking with the need to be close to David, to touch him. He wanted to make David feel good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>David’s pants were undone. He pulled at the top of them and groaned as David got the hint and lifted his hips so Patrick could shimmy his pants down to his knees. He wanted—he wanted David’s cock in his mouth. The thought hit him and he was almost bowled over by it. He lowered himself onto his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had gotten much, much better at giving blow jobs, had even begun to enjoy it, but this was the first time that he had the insatiable urge to get David’s cock in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want,” Patrick trailed off as he pulled David’s boxer briefs down under David’s balls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything,” David whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick didn’t respond, just leaned forward and took David into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” David hissed. He leaned back and Patrick took him deeper as he wrapped his hand around the base of David’s cock. David was heavy on his tongue, bitter on his taste buds and he wondered how he could have ever not loved this. “Fuck, so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick’s brain whited out at the praise. He—David said it was good. He groaned and David moaned in response. He pulled off and stared up at David. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you—” Patrick took a deep breath as he worked his hand over David’s cock. He lost his train of thought when David’s eyes fluttered open and trained on him. God, David was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Exquisite. Picturesque. He was heaven incarnate like this, face slack and eyes clouded in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” David whimpered as Patrick’s thumb swiped along the tip of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you talk to me?” Patrick asked. He felt silly for the request, but David’s praise had ignited something in him and he wanted more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dirty talk or helpful nudges?” David asked. Patrick kept his eyes on David as he licked a broad stripe up the underside of David’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dirty?” Patrick rested his forehead on David’s thigh. “Just, let me know when it feels good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a gentle tapping on the top of Patrick’s head. He looked up to see David smiling down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that,” David scratched his nails through Patrick’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick pressed a kiss to David’s thigh, right above where his pants were scrunched together. Then more over his underwear, until his mouth was back on David. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, that’s good,” David groaned. David was so hot and hard in his mouth, and Patrick loved it. Loved what he could do with his mouth and a hand. A mouth and two hands once he was able to unclench his fingers from David’s knee. “Suck my cock like you’ve been practicing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed David to come in his mouth. He still couldn’t take David deep, but he could do other things. And he wanted to taste it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna suck you so good,” Patrick murmured, his lips moved alongside David’s cock. He sucked one of David’s balls into his mouth, laved it with his tongue. He loved when David made those noises; helpless little whimpers that tore from his throat. David was always so embarrassed about them after he came, but they were Patrick’s favorite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick felt good, sexy even, as he sucked David’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you and your sloppy mouth,” David breathed. “You look so good like this, making me feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could tell David was close. He had noticed the flush that was covering his chest and creeping up his throat. He knew David was holding back, could see the slight twitches in David’s hips. He couldn’t wait for the day that David didn’t have to hold himself back during blow jobs and he could fuck into Patrick’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick recognized a dull thud, movement right by his knee, then David’s socked foot was trailing up the inside of Patrick’s thigh. His toes nudged against Patrick and Patrick moaned as he took David back into his mouth, so slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you’re so hard,” David whined. “You get so hard when you make me feel good, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David,” Patrick gasped, his cock half in Patrick’s mouth. He snaked a hand down and unbuttoned his jeans. He needed—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so hot. You’re jerking off while sucking my cock, fuck, Patrick,” David was shaking beneath him and Patrick was so close. He barely touched himself and he was so close, so ready to come. “God, you make me feel so good, Patrick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to hold himself back, just for another minute. He wanted David to come first so that he could come with David’s taste on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to come, Patrick—” David gasped. Patrick kept his mouth on David, and he groaned as David came on his tongue and he stroked and sucked David through his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David leaned forward, pulled Patrick off his cock and into a kiss. Patrick gasped against David’s lips as David’s hand joined his on his own cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come for me, Patrick. You did so good. You deserve to come,” David murmured against Patrick’s ear. Patrick gasped and shuddered as he came. David pulled him in close, into as much of a hug as they could with Patrick still on his knees and held him as they stroked Patrick through his orgasm, until Patrick pushed shied away from their hands and pulled away to get some air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Patrick breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so good,” David murmured before he kissed Patrick again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really love blowing you,” Patrick said, standing up, his voice a touch hoarse from sucking David. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I knew there was a cockslut in you,” David teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Patrick thought as his gut clenched deliciously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He liked that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Patrick is good at sucking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After he's become comfortable with giving blowjobs, Patrick decides to take it up a notch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I got a second prompt request on tumblr from someone asking if I could explore the beginning of their relationship where Patrick wants to learn how to deep throat David and listen, that just seemed like a natural progression for chapter 2!</p>
<p>Much love and thanks to TINN who really came in clutch with beta-ing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patrick was thriving. After countless bad blow jobs and so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much practicing, he was at the point where sucking David’s cock was meditative and satisfying and delicious. He took David into his mouth whenever he could—anytime they had any semblance of privacy, Patrick’s hands were on David’s pants, and his mouth ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was just something so relaxing about the concrete feeling of David’s hard cock in his mouth. The weight settled Patrick, the taste had him groaning and nothing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>was better than David coming in his mouth. David still hadn’t gotten his cock in Patrick’s ass, and Patrick had a feeling that that was going to become his favorite thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray was out, and even though the day had been long and they were both exhausted, Patrick still wanted David to come over. They settled onto the couch, but it wasn’t long before Patrick was on his knees in between David’s wide-spread legs, with David’s cock in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patrick,” David gasped. His hands were gripped on Patrick’s shoulders, tight and steady as Patrick took him deeper into his throat. He pulled up with a long, slow suck and when he looked up David’s head was falling onto the back of the couch with a long groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick’s eyes were wide as he watched David take in a shuddering breath. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathtaking. </span>
  </em>
  <span>David’s head tilted back down and Patrick felt pinned to the spot under his gaze. David had a way of doing that, of making Patrick feel like the center of their universe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand was moving slowly on David’s cock as he considered the next step. He wanted to keep teasing David, but he wasn’t sure how much more free time they had. He wanted to take David apart until he was completely unraveled on the couch. He wanted David quick and dirty in his mouth, come dripping down his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But more than anything, he wanted to take David deep into his throat, deeper than he ever had before, but he wasn’t sure how and he was still scared to ask David to teach him that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took David back into his mouth. That was a request for another day, when they had time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight? He wanted to make David come in his mouth. That was his priority. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Patrick a long time to ask for it. He wasn’t sure how to. Saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey David, can you help me learn how to deepthroat you” </span>
  </em>
  <span>seemed like a big, awkward thing to ask. He thought it was slightly embarrassing to admit just how much he wanted it, how much he craved to have David’s cock make him breathless. He trusted David to help him do it comfortably, but putting himself in that position was hard. He wanted it so badly. He wanted to do to David what David could do to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem was that he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He thought about it when he was standing at the stove, mixing a potful of food. He thought about it in the store when he had a moment to himself at the counter. He thought about it anytime David took off his pants. He thought about it all the time, but he still couldn’t quite ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel the request bubbling up, though. This wasn’t the ideal setting but Patrick was worried if he waited he’d never ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David was across the store, fixing the display of bath salts. They were alone and Patrick couldn’t see anyone walking up to the store. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, David,” Patrick called out. He picked up his pen and fiddled with it; he needed to do something with his fingers. Without the pen, he might reach out for David and then never let go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” David hummed as he turned to face Patrick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you—” Patrick cleared his throat and David raised his eyebrows at Patrick’s hesitancy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can do this, Patrick. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Can you teach me how to deepthroat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David pursed his lips. “Like in blow jobs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yes,” Patrick furrowed his brows at him. What did David think he meant? That didn’t matter. “I want you to teach me how to deepthroat you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick looked back to the windows at the front of the store. Just to make sure that there wasn’t anyone coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to suck you,” Patrick stood up straight, looked back at David, and lifted a finger up to his throat. He trailed it down the front of it, over his Adam’s apple. “And take you deep. Feel you the way you suck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” David breathed. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded slowly and Patrick felt something within him soar with each time David opened his mouth but closed it without saying anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can do that,” David finally said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The next time Ray is out?” Patrick asked. He pulled out his phone as David hummed in agreement, sure that he had something in his calendar about Ray being out soon. “He said he’s going to Winnipeg on Thursday night for his nephew’s birthday. Won’t be back until Monday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, yes,” David finally walked over to where Patrick was at the counter. “What day do you want me to come over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Thursday,” Patrick said as he gave in and wrapped his arms around David’s waist, phone still tight in his hand. “Why waste time? Bring clothes to last you through the weekend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick pulled off David with a start. He had been holding David far in the back of his mouth until  it became too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing very good honey,” David murmured as he ran a finger over the shell of Patrick’s ear. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, so good,” Patrick whispered. He just needed to catch his breath and then he could get David back into his mouth. “I like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick was pushing himself, and he thrived in the satisfaction of moving forward and taking more of David’s cock and getting better. With each bit of David’s cock that he could get into his mouth, Patrick felt a sense of achievement, like he was checking something off a list. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David thumbed at the wet corner of Patrick’s eye, clicked his tongue and pulled at Patrick’s shoulders. Patrick followed the movement, eager to go where David needed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been doing so good,” David coaxed Patrick onto the couch until Patrick was kneeling on it and leaning forward against the back of it. “Gonna take care of you now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want you to come in my mouth,” Patrick protested. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> it and some little part of him was trembling with the fear that David would come before Patrick could get his mouth back on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will—be patient,” David tutted, his fingers tight on Patrick’s hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Patrick sighed gently as David’s tongue worked over his hole. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>great. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David had Patrick panting in no time and he came quickly with David’s hand on Patrick’s cock. He slid off the couch, not quite able to move his limbs in a controlled manner, and grabbed at David until David was back on the couch and then Patrick was taking David deeper into his mouth than he ever had, but it still wasn’t deep enough. It was a tease; just slightly more than before, but still not enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David did come in his mouth, so everything worked out in the end. But Patrick wanted more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close </span>
  </em>
  <span>to taking all of David’s cock into his mouth. There was just a little bit more that he couldn’t get, but David was letting out breathy whines and Patrick knew he was close, could tell by the way David’s quads flexed under Patrick’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were so many things he wanted. He wanted David to come in his mouth, he wanted to take David deeper, but he wanted to pull back and watch David come more. Ray was set to be home any minute, so fucking David was off the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled off with a slow suck that had David grabbing at Patrick’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you touch yourself? I wanna watch,” Patrick whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yes,” David nodded and immediately reached for his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make yourself feel good,” Patrick instructed as he ran his hands up David’s legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David shivered under his touch and Patrick couldn’t help but think how lucky he was to get to watch this man come undone beneath him. Patrick reached down and took himself in hand and stroked himself in time with David’s movements. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick’s orgasm followed David’s and then David was pulling Patrick up into a perfect kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick’s body was on fire. He was pliant and open to David, and Patrick could barely grasp onto the absolute bliss he was feeling. David was finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking him and it was everything Patrick could want.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick gasped as he came with David’s cock in him and his own hand wrapped around his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patrick,” David sounded desperate and Patrick looked up with a start. “Can I—?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in my mouth,” Patrick grabbed at David’s biceps and grimaced as David pulled out of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The condom made a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>plop </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the ground and then Patrick was taking in shuddering breaths as David moved up his body, cock hard and just begging for Patrick’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want it,” Patrick whined as David settled with his knees on each side of Patrick’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” David whispered. His fingers threaded through Patrick’s hair and Patrick hummed at the sensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned as he licked along the head of David’s cock. David was leaking and so so hard; Patrick savored the taste on his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna be good for me?” David’s voice was loud in the quiet room and Patrick wanted so desperately to be good, he’d found he loved being good for Daivd in bed..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick groaned a little  as David pushed his cock further into Patrick’s mouth. He wanted to nod, to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘yes, I want to be good for you’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he couldn’t talk around David’s cock. So instead, he gripped at David’s hamstrings and pulled him just a touch closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David moved gently and slowly, in and out of Patrick’s mouth, just a tad deeper with every push in and Patrick could do it. Maybe this is what he needed during all his failed attempts. To be fucked out and relaxed, with David in the driver’s seat, pumping his cock in and out of Patrick’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. He couldn’t help it, his fingers tightening their grip on David, pulling him even closer and then Patrick’s stomach swoops as his nose presses against the thatch of hair at the base of David’s cock. He felt David shaking against him and then David pulled back. He slid slowly out of Patrick’s mouth, and Patrick forced himself to hold back from trying to pull David back in, he wasn’t ready to be empty again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then the head of David’s cock was slapping against Patrick’s tongue as David’s hand flew over himself and Patrick wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> more. David grunted and came all over Patrick’s tongue and lips, and Patrick wasn’t disappointed. At all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something happened the night that he realized he could comfortably deepthroat David. He thought that the switch had been flipped when he realized he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>giving blowjobs. The light may have been turned on, but it was on a dimmer switch, and now, the light is as bright as it could be and Patrick </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want it?” David’s voice was hoarse. It made Patrick’s fingers twitch, he was aching to reach out to touch David, but he couldn’t. The rope tied around his wrists was just tight enough to prevent any movement; Patrick groaned at the thought. He so desperately wanted to reach out and hold onto David’s thigh, dig his fingers into the skin until David gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Patrick groaned once he remembered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>David asked him a question. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David was perched, naked, on the foot of Patrick’s bed, all casual and oozing sex out of every pore. Patrick was kneeling on the floor, the rug scratched at his bare knees and his hands were tied behind his back by David’s efficient hands. Patrick couldn’t see as David tied his hands together, but he felt every snap of the rope as David twisted it and the ends sailed through the air, felt the tickle of David’s fingers as he ran them along the black rope and untwisted it so it laid comfortably against Patrick’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray was thankfully out. Patrick couldn’t remember where, but they had the house to themselves for the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you do,” David ran a thumb over Patrick’s bottom lip. It pouted out on its own accord, but it had the right idea. Patrick wanted David’s cock in his mouth, wanted to feel it’s weight on his tongue and taste him. “You wanna know why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick tore his eyes up from where David had a hand wrapped around himself to look up into David’s dark eyes. He watched as David’s eyes slowly moved up and down Patrick’s body. That felt good, to bask in the hot fire of David’s desire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Patrick hummed. David’s thumb pushed against the seam of Patrick’s lips and Patrick sucked it into his mouth, curled his tongue around it, holding it there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re a hungry cockslut,” David said calmly. The words dug into Patrick’s gut and he felt reality slip away from him as David pulled his thumb from Patrick’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, David. I am,” Patrick leaned forward, tongue out. His eyes were still focused on David’s face and he hoped that David could see how badly he needed it. “Say it again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” David wrapped his free hand around the back of Patrick’s neck and pulled him closer to his cock. Close enough that Patrick had to look down at it, but not close enough that Patrick could wrap his lips around the head of it. “I need you to say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick whined and let his head fall to the side until it connected with the top of David’s thigh. David’s hand moved until it cradled Patrick’s jaw and nudged him until Patrick’s head was up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it and then I’ll let you suck my cock—give you what you need,” David said. Patrick’s eyes fluttered closed at the way David’s breath was uneven. He looked back up and David was flushed across his cheeks, down to his collarbones, and the sheen of sweat at his temples was delicious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to suck your cock,” Patrick took a deep ragged breath in and bit back the slight humilation that was climbing up his spine. He wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed by the term, or how it affected him—made him hornier, dragged him closer to the edge of complete and utter desperation. “Because I’m a hungry cockslut.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cockslut </span>
  </em>
  <span>burned on his tongue but it felt so good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy,” David murmured, Patrick whimpered and then David pulled Patrick closer and Patrick finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>got him into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick whimpered at the first taste of David on his tongue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cockslut </span>
  </em>
  <span>reverberated through his brain as he yearned to take David deeper. He looked up and hoped that David—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take me deeper, honey,” David murmured. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Show me how you can take me deep into your throat. Show me how good you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David’s fingers pulled at the nape of Patrick’s neck and this is what Patrick needed all day. The stress of it melted off his shoulders as he took David deeper, past where it was comfortable, and into his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> this. He wished he could take David even deeper, but his nose was pressing against the trimmed hair at the base of David’s cock. David’s fingers dug into the space behind Patrick’s ear and Patrick whimpered around his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David said something, but Patrick couldn’t make out what, he was too lost in the feeling of David’s cock in his mouth and throat as he began to suck on David’s cock. The heavy drag of David’s cock on Patrick’s tongue left him drunk with pleasure. The pressure of the head of David’s cock at his throat was tantalizing and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wished </span>
  </em>
  <span>he could stroke David with his hand as he sucked him. He could make David feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patrick,” David’s voice was stern as he gripped Patrick’s jaw with both hands and pushed him off his cock. Patrick let out a whine as the tip of him slipped past his lips. “I need you to listen to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick just hummed, eyes focused on David’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patrick?” David skimmed a finger along Patrick’s bottom lip. It slipped past easily and a little voice in Patrick’s brain wanted him to find a mirror, to see the slick effect sucking on David’s cock had on him. He wanted to see the spit that was dripping down his chin, mixing with David’s precome. “Remember what we talked about earlier?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, pushing  past the haze in his mind to remember that David was going to fuck his mouth tonight. They had talked about that in the store, when David noticed that Patrick was in a funk and asked him what he needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ready,” Patrick said. He almost didn’t recognize his voice, hoarse with need and use. He relaxed his body, opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, just enough to tease. He watched as David bit his lip and his eyelids fluttered closed just for a second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want it?” David stroked along his cock and Patrick’s eyes were immediately drawn down, so he could watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cockslut. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The word was back on the tip of Patrick’s tongue, hanging out of his mouth, out in the open and ready for David’s tongue to slide against. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a greedy little cockslut, aren’t you?” David asked. Patrick just nodded, tongue still peeking out of his mouth. “I’ll give it to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick closed his eyes as David fucked into his mouth in a smooth, slow motion. He held himself there and Patrick just felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David fucked his mouth and littered little litanies of praise onto Patrick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So good. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So good for me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Such a cockslut. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Greedy for my cock. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With each one, the need and desire in Patrick’s gut grew hotter and more urgent, and his own cock got harder and harder where it hung between his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved this, when David took what he needed, and Patrick got to be this, everything, for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David let out soft grunts with each thrust, and Patrick could feel each one as David slid his cock into Patrick’s throat. He held it there, rocked his hips, and Patrick’s eyes watered. He had to work to breathe through it, keep himself together and he loved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patrick,” David gasped. His hold on Patrick’s jaw and hair tightened, Patrick closed his eyes and dropped his jaw just a touch lower as David came and flooded his mouth with the taste and smell of him. “Fuck, Patrick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes snapped open. He sucked as David pulled his cock out of Patrick’s mouth, careful to keep most of David’s come from slipping between his lips as he tried to simultaneously suck and swallow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His own cock was aching and he was desperate to come. His fingers and hands twitched against the restraint; his skin buzzed with adrenaline and he opened his mouth to ask for </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but David pressed a finger into Patrick’s mouth and pushed down on his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patrick,” David whispered. His lips quirked up into a smirk, which Patrick knew meant something good was about to happen, most likely a lot of teasing. “You liked that, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick just nodded as much as he could with David’s finger firm and unrelenting on his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell,” David’s voice pitched just a hair lower and Patrick knew he was in trouble. “Wanna know how I can tell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick didn’t even respond, just kept his eyes up and looked straight into David’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re so hard, look at you,” David pushed down harder on Patrick’s tongue until Patrick’s face tilted down with the pressure. “See how hard you are? How you’re leaking? All because you love choking on my cock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did. He could see it. The head of his cock glistened and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know who gets hard like that from sucking cock?” David leaned forward, until his forehead was against Patrick’s and they were looking down at Patrick’s cock together. “Cocksluts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick fought against the shiver that traveled up his spine, but he knew David felt it, felt him shudder. David’s finger started to slip from Patrick’s mouth, he closed it quickly and caught the tip of it between his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you love having things in your mouth,” David murmured. His spit-slick fingers trailed over Patrick’s cheeks and he fought the urge to turn his face and chase it, to catch it back between his fingers. “I think you could come from it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really needed to come now. His body ached with the need and he wanted to beg for it, but David was looking at him like if he did, David might just lay back and make Patrick wait longer for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time,” David wrapped a hand around Patrick’s cock, their foreheads still touching, and Patrick jerked into the touch. “I’ll wear a cock ring, and see how long it takes you to make you  come just from sucking my cock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Patrick whispered. He couldn’t speak louder than that, a quiet plea between them. David stroked him gently, loosely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His grip tightened just slightly and Patrick gasped at it. It wasn’t fair, how close he was already, but he loved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even have to try hard,” He tilted his head and gave Patrick a chaste kiss. “You’re already about to come, just from sucking me like the cockslut you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“David,” Patrick’s arm jerked in an effort to reach out to David, but the rope held him tight. “Kiss me. I need you to kiss me and make me come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt like his body was on fire, torn between wanting to come with David’s hand on him and focusing everything on kissing David, licking into his mouth until he was groaning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His orgasm crashed through him. One moment David’s fist was loose and not enough, the next his grip was tight and Patrick wildly bucked into his hold and the next, Patrick was coming between them. He gasped against David’s mouth as David stroked him through it, gentling his hand and their kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barely registered when David reached behind him and pulled at one end of the rope until it tumbled past Patrick’s hands and they fell to his side instantly. David wiped his hands on Patrick’s hips and then massaged his arms. He started up at his shoulders and slowly made his way down until he massaged Patrick’s palms and then fingertips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” David pulled Patrick up. They both winced when Patrick’s knees popped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt good to be stretched out. Patrick knew they both needed to get up to shower; they were both against going to bed sweaty, but he needed time in David’s arms more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me get my water bottle,” David moved underneath Patrick. He wanted to protest, but then the straw of David’s water bottle was at his lips and the cool water felt good on his throat. “We need to shower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David pulled him close. The shower could wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on tumblr<a href="https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/">here</a> !</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on tumblr<a href="https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/">here</a> !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>